


From Asset to Child

by Mu2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2
Summary: Very short fluff of the Mandalorian and what he knows about the Asset *ahem* the Child
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	From Asset to Child

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt resist the cuteness of Baby Yoda after watching The Mandalorian on Sunday

The Mandalorian didn’t know what it ate. Didn’t know if it slept. Or if it even needed to do either of those things. Taking care of children wasn’t something that The Way covered.

He had neither experience or training when it came to children, no jobs he took involved them, or if they did it was minimal contact. And no child he had met looked like the asset.

Such asset that was blinking up at him as the Mandalorian once again picked it up to place it back into the sleeping bay. It had eaten with the children on the previous planet, attempting to scoff down a frog, and had drunk the bone broth he had ordered. But where these things necessary for its survival? Did he need to prepare specific cuisine for the child to consume?

When it did sleep it was intermittent. Neither for long periods of time nor short naps. It seemed that as soon as the Mandalorian had thought it asleep and safe within the sleeping bay of the ship the child appeared next to him. 

The Mandalorian didn’t even know its species, or where to even start researching for it. Everyone who had come into contact with it didn’t appear to know either. What species was so unique that even those on Tattooine didn’t know of it?

Only one thing was known and agreed upon, the Mandalorian had to keep it safe and away from bounty hunters and the guild. Neither could be allowed to get their hands on the asset, the child. 

More than one thing was known actually. The child liked the ball ending from the ships console. And that the Mandalorian liked giving it to the child.


End file.
